Pretty Muggleborn
by LemonBubble1
Summary: Gregory Goyle doesn't think too much about very many things but a certain Gryffindor has been making him question what he's been told.
1. Thanks Girl Weasley

Gregory Goyle had been thinking very hard that Wednesday afternoon, so much so that he was beginning to get a headache from over thinking, which was a rare occurrence to say the least. On any other day he would be enjoying his time away from classes by playing quidditch, sleeping or hanging out with his friends. But today he sat, staring into one of the Slytherin Common Room's many fish tanks, watching as the giant squid dipped it's tentacle in from the lake above to try and catch a fish. He had a question about something he just couldn't wrap his head around. It had been bothering him for almost a week now.

* * *

 _They had been picking on a second year Ravenclaw, the boy had bumped into them on their free period. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They roughed him up a bit and took some Honeyduke's sweets he had in his book bag. Draco laughed the whole way back to the Common Room._

" _Did you see his face? I swear mudbloods make the stupidest faces when they are scared, 'no please don't hurt me!' hahah" He said, holding his nose upwards like a pig snout. "Well it's not like they don't have the stupidest faces anyway. Filthy, stupid and ugly. Why that old coot let's them into this school is beyond me." The two large boys nodded beside him, happily enjoying their chocolates as they waited for the moving staircase to lock into place. "Oh look its Potty Potter and his pet weasel, where's your mudblood Granger today hmm?"_

" _Shove off, Malfoy" came Ron's red faced retort._

" _Did you get tired of looking at her buck toothed bushy head?" He smirked. Goyle chuckled at the thought of her, bulbous teeth protruding out of her mouth like some sort of beaver and her hair wild, frizzy and knotted._

" _SHUT UP, MALFOY!" The red heads wand was out barely touching Draco's nose._

" _Ron, stop! He's not worth it, come on we have to get to class." Harry tried to persuade his friend to following him. Another detention was not what they needed, not to mention Gryffindor's house points were behind Hufflepuff and Slytherin at this point and Ravenclaw was closing in behind them fast. They couldn't afford to blow it now just because Malfoy being a wanker. "Come on." He finally managed to pull his friend away and up the stairs._

" _Harry? Ron?" They heard a voice call._

" _Oh well if it isn't the filthy mudblood herself." Draco spat, glaring up at her. She paid him no mind, her attention completely on her friends. She grabbed their sleeves, tugging them along behind her. With the trio gone the three slytherins continued on their way to the Common Room to enjoy their free time, though Draco's mood had soured, unable to bait the Gryffindors into a fight. The whole way to the dungeons Greg's mind switched back and forth between the image of the ugly beaver Granger and the girl he'd just seen on the staircase, drowning out Malfoy's mudblood rant, his mind too preoccupied to register what the blonde was saying. Something was wrong, things weren't adding up._

* * *

Throughout the next week his mind raced every time he saw her.

Mudblood Granger.

Mudblood.

Filthy mudbloods.

Stupid mudbloods.

Ugly mudbloods

Mudblood...

His focus returned to the fish tank as the Giant Squid final caught its next meal. He turned to his long time best friend hoping he'd be able to give him an answer that would settle his over exerted mind.

"Hey Vince... do you think Granger's really a mudblood?"

"...Uuuuh yeah." It took Crabbe a little while to reply, his focus on the magazine in his hands. "Draco said she was." The larger boy had been reading a quidditch magazine, or at least he was looking at the pictures.

"He said they are stupid too, right?"

"Mmhm" crabbe hummed turning his attention back to his magazine.

"What about Granger…. She's smart isn't she?"

"Uhh… I dunno." Crabbes shoulders shrugged.

"and… Mudbloods are ugly, right?" Greg said.

"Yeah. Ugly" He said turning once again to his confused friend.

"Grangers not ugly."

"Oh yeah…" Crabbe's face scrunched up slightly as he tried to remember exactly what she looked like. "Maybe she's only half mudblood." Goyle nodded along to his friends explanation but still it didn't seem right. "I dunno mate, why don't you just ask her or something?" He hadn't thought of that, he thanked Crabbe and left, allowing his friend to continue his 'reading.'

In the late evening after dinner few students were still out and about in the corridors, most were lounging in their common room like he had been. Those that were out were either making their way to their common rooms, studying in the library or were meeting with teachers for help or to serve their detentions. He hadn't known where to find Granger, so he ended up walking aimlessly around the castle. He tried to ask some young Gryffindors he'd seen where to go but they had all darted away when he got near them. He was about to turn back when he spotted the girl Weasley, whose name he had forgotten. _'She's Granger's friend.'_ He thought and quickened his pace to reach her.

"Hey Weasel!" He shouted she turned, confused when she saw just him.

"What do you want Goyle?" She had pulled out her wand upon recognising him and crossed her arms, ready to hex him if needed.

"Where's Granger?"

"As if I'd tell you. What do you want with Hermione?" She pointed her wand out at him.

"I want to ask her a question." He said, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What question?"

"Is she full mudblood or only half." He said, her teeth clenched, face turning red.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" She hissed. What was this all about, was this a cruel joke? Using such a hateful slur about her friend, and he wanted to say this to Hermione's face? She let out a scoff, she'd had enough of this nonsense and began to storm off in the opposite direction muttering to herself about stupid Slytherins.

"Mudbloods are ugly, so Granger can't be one right?. It doesn't make sense." Ginny froze, repeating what he had just said in her head. She turned to him again eyebrows furrowed and eyes still squinted but she didn't look as angry as she had just before.

"What...?"

"Mudbloods, Malfoy says they're really ugly and stupid. But Granger's not ugly. So she can't be one of them, or she's only half, right?...l- I don't get it, It's all really confusing."

"Muggleborn." She said watching him closely. "She's a Muggleborn." His face broke out into a smile, nodding his head like he finally understood. "Muggleborns are witches and wizards, like you and me. They aren't ugly, or stupid or any less powerful than purebloods, they just have muggle parents."

"I knew she wasn't really a Mudblood, she's too pretty. She's just a Muggleborn. Muggle parents, muggleborn. Got it, thanks Weasley!" He started to make his way back to his common room but paused for a second, looking back. "Uuuh.. Girl Weasley, I mean." He said and then continued on his way. Ginny stood in place for a few minutes wondering to herself if that had actually happened. She had one crazy story to tell when she got back to Gryffindor.

* * *

Malfoy had at some point while he was gone decided to lounge around in the common room with Crabbe.

"There you are, what were you-why are you smiling like that?" Malfoy asked as soon as he had spotted him on the other side of a fish tank. He waited impatiently tapping his foot as Goyle made his way around the tank and passed other students. "Well? what's got you so happy today?"

"Cause I get it now, Granger's not a Mudblood. She's a pretty Muggleborn." He answered walking passed the stunned blonde and towards his dorm room. Malfoy's jaw went slack and eyes bulged at the answer. Before he could say anything Vincent looked up from his magazine.

"Oh Muggleborn, that makes more sense." He said, though he didn't really understand. He nodded to Greg before returning his focus back in the quidditch magazine. Malfoy was at a loss for words and could only stare at the two of them, neither seemed to notice his expression as then went about doing their own thing.

"...pretty muggleborn... Pffsh..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. Here are some things that are different between the Harry Potter canon and my story.

Basically a lot from Philosopher's Stone to Half-Blood Prince is unchanged in this story except Voldemort coming back in Goblet of Fire. It takes Voldemort a lot longer to come back.  
(just imagine instead that what happened in the Graveyard was attempted but Cedric helped free Harry and told him to get back to the cup. Cedric was killed shielding Harry and Harry returned with Cedric's body via portkey)  
In Half-Blood Prince none of the Death-Eater infiltrating Hogwarts plot point happens. Voldemort has not physically returned yet and has not begun to build up his army nor is Draco pressured to join the Death Eaters yet or kill Dumbledore. In this story Voldemort is an ever present worry, but not yet a threat like he is in the books. (no one but Dumbledore knows of the Horcruxes yet either)

Dumbledore is alive yes (still cursed and dying though)  
Snape's still alive and grumpy as hell (7th year DADA teacher and was not 'officially' their teacher in their 6th year - to avoid Voldemort's DADA teacher curse)  
The twins are safe and unharmed (Merlin I love the twins - Expect Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products mentioned in this story)  
Tonks and Lupin are happy and healthy with a baby on the way, Teddy is born in April 1998)  
Sirius IS ALIVE (He did not fall through the veil and again Harry got away from the Death Eaters just in time - with the help of the Order)

 _If there are any questions about what is and isn't 'canon' in this story feel free to message me and I'll answer as soon as possible (that or maybe you will have stumped me and I'll have to just say 'idk a wizard magicked that event away')_


	2. Gryffindor Gossip

"I'm SERIOUS you guys!" Ginny shouted to her audience of Gryffindors.

"There's no way that happened. Why the hell would Goyle ask something like that?" Said Ron not looking up from his chess game as his knight destroyed another of Harry's pawns.

"I told you I don't know, but he did not 10 minutes ago. He really did, I swear." She said.

"Suuuuure he did and Snape's me mum!" Shouted Seamus from his place by the fire. A chorus of laughter rippled through the Gryffindors many of the which had been looking at her as though she had grown two heads, and others, like her own brother, not believing her for a second had returned to the things they had been doing before she arrived.

"Ha ha very funny… look I know it doesn't seem like it's real, but I'm telling you guys it really did just happen. Goyle came up to me in the corridor and asked me if Hermione was actually a muggleborn, well he didn't use that word… I thought it was some stupid joke at first, so I just told him that she is a muggleborn and he seemed happy with that then walked away."

"He asked you this because she's 'too pretty'?" Lavender asked.

"Yes that's the reason he gave me." She replied.

"It's really weird, Ginny. You gotta see why we would be skeptical about this… I mean, come on _Goyle?_ But I can't think of a reason you'd have for making up a rumour about Hermione." Dean said to his ex-girlfriend. Though they weren't together anymore he didn't want to create any hostility between the two of them.

"... If this is true..." Harry said trying to make sense of the whole crazy situation. "...then... erm. What do you think we should do?" He was frowning up at her still unsure whether it was a good idea to believe her. "Should we tell Hermione?"

"Tell Hermione what?" A voice called from the portrait entrance, all eyes immediately snapped towards it. There Gryffindors own resident bookworm Hermione Granger stood in the doorway, her bag was stuffed with tomes just about to spill out and she carried another two thick ones in her arms. "...What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked nervously, feeling uncomfortable at all the attention. Everyone stayed quiet for a while, no one quite sure how to tell her, others still questioning it themselves. Finally it was Lavender, perched on the arm of one of the Common Room's lounge chairs, who piped up, being the gossiper she was she loved rumours and was on board with this one from the get go.

"Goyle's in love with you!" She said grinning widely as Hermione's huge books came crashing to the ground. Ron's ears turned red along with the rest of his face.

"No he's not!" He shouted.

"Well, he might be." Harry said, receiving a pointed glare from his red headed chess partner.

"It does seem that way… at least if what Ginny said is true." Parvati said hesitantly.

"Tha' might be taking it a bit far donchu think?" Asked Seamus

"He definitely is." Came the excited voice of Lavender followed by a giggle, she couldn't wait to tell the whole school this one. She was already planning out her route through the castle, who to tell first, what to say to make it even more juicy, which students were the most reliable from each house to spread it like wildfire and what classes she had with those student in it. She almost couldn't sit still, but knew she needed to see what was going to happen here first.

"...wha-" For the first time Hermione was at a loss for words, her mind was completely blank. She felt like her ears were stuffed with cotton, someone was giggling and another was yelling, there were people talking on top of one another. She couldn't concentrate on anything. everything was all muddled up. She didn't feel she would even be able to cast a simple Lumos, all word escapes her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." She heard, then saw a flash of red and Ginny Weasley was pulling her into a quick hug. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Goyle came up to me and asked me a question about you, a really dumb question. I came back here to tell everyone how ridiculous it was. He's not in love with you I swear he didn't say anything like that, Lavender is just taking everything too far." She turned to throw Lavender a nasty stare. "and I'll have her know I'll bat-bogey hex her or anyone else that wants to go around spouting lies about what I've just said. Not a word of this to anyone outside of this room! Do I make myself clear?" She pulled out her wand and waved it around just so everyone got the message. Neville, who had been silent this whole time, nodded shakily, his eyes wide and shoulders stiff.

"What was the question?" Hermione asked picking her poor books up off the ground.

"He wanted to find you so he could ask if you really were a… m-word… or just half-m-word."

"That... Doesn't make any sense. Did he mean 'am I a half blood?" Her face scrunched up in confused at the question.

"I told you it was dumb, I just corrected him. Told him to say Muggleborn instead and he started smiling and nodding then he walked off."

"That's not the whoooole story~" Lavender sang out, she was practically bouncing with excitement. "He called you pretty too, said you were 'too pretty to be a... M-word'." She jumped off the armchair, hands waving around to accentuate her words. "He's got a crush on you it's so obvious, why else would he be asking something like that? Seems to me he's having some issues dealing with all that blood purity garbage and can't wrap his head around it when _You, a pretty, smart MUGGLEBORN_ is everything he was told couldn't exist. You're everything they are suppose to hate, in their eyes you are suppose to be ugly and stupid, you're suppose to be terrible at magic and yet here you are 'little miss brightest witch of her age" She finished tapping Hermione on the nose.

"Stop it Lavender, we don't know that!" Ginny yelled back pushing Hermione behind her and away from Lavender. Then she turned to her friend, regretful that she had caused this embarrassing situation for her. "Ok he did say that you were pretty but that's it, nothing else. That's the truth, I swear."

"We know it's not true cause you're making it up!" Ron shouted shooting daggers at his younger sister.

"I am not, what do I gain from telling you all this?" She shouted back.

"Guys maybe calm dow-" Harry tried to reason with the two siblings

"Stay out of it Harry, don't take her side!" Ron directed his anger at his best friend.

"I'm not taking sides I just think maybe we shouldn't be making such a big deal about it. Hermione help." His green eyes were looking at hers begging for her to be the voice of reason everyone would listen to.

"I...I'm going to go to bed." Was all she said before climbing the steps to the girls dorms. "I'll see you all tomorrow."


	3. Little White Lies

Sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast with his best friend Vince was always something Greg enjoyed. A time to enjoy filling his stomach, just before he remembered the homework he never started and classes began.

"Oi Goyle." He heard Blaise call his name. "What's up with the Gryffindors staring at you?" Unsure he looked up at a group of Gryffindors turned towards him whispering and laughing among themselves. Then further down the table another group trying to sneakily stare at him only to spin away as they met his eye. He looked back to Blaise and shrugged. "Strange... doesn't matter I suppose." Blaise said turning back to finish his breakfast.

Greg went back to eating his own breakfast but did occasionally glance back up at the Gryffindors, hoping to maybe get a clue as to why he was the topic of their conversations. The shockingly red hair of the two youngest Weasley's caught his attention. The girl Weasley had help him with his last question... and she was a Gryffindor too, she would know what was going on, maybe she would be able to help him again. She was sitting beside Potter and Granger and across from Weasley, who upon noticing Greg's staring turned red in the face glared back. Why was Weasley such a prick? He didn't even do anything… did he?

Classes were starting soon and students were beginning to make their way from the Great Hall. Greg made sure to keep the redhead in his sights and followed along behind her, Potter, Weasley and Granger. He was hesitant to call out with the trio there with her and so kept his distance waiting for when they would split up. They had rounded a corner and were out of his sight. He sped up slightly to catch up and turned the corner when his path was suddenly blocked by a girl in his year. A Gryffindor, though he couldn't remember her name.

'It's a colour... starts with B I think, Black? Blue?...Brown? Brown, her name is Brown.' He thought.

She was smiling at him weirdly and it was making him uncomfortable.

"What?" He said finally realising she was not moving out of his way anytime soon.

"Oh...nothing, I was just watching you follow around Harry Potter and his friends, and I was just wondering... what did you think of them? Harry, Ron… and Hermione."

"Huh?" When she realised this would take longer than she thought her smile faltered. He wasn't taking her bait she'd have to stop beating around the bush. She didn't have all day after all.

"What do you think of Hermione Granger?" Lavender said smile wider than ever. He looked up over her to see the Gryffindors he had been following blend into the crowd of students, he had lost his chance now to catch up. He glanced back at the girl who was still awaiting his answer.

"Uhhhhh... She is a Gryffindor." She nodded motioning for him to keep going. "She's uhh..." Lavender's smile became slightly strained, nodding again. "She's a mudb- uh no muggleborn, she's a muggleborn, I learnt that yesterday." Lavender giggled, oh how perfect.

"Oh is she?"

"Yeah, Weasley told me… uh the girl one."

"uh huh, oh yeah i remember Ginny mentioned something about you asking about Hermione yesterday." She feigned ignorance in hopes he would become flustered at the thought of people knowing, but nothing happened. Disheartened her little plan didn't grant her the reaction she had wanted she continued goading him into talking about Hermione. "So what else do you know about Hermione?"

"she's... uh friends with Potter... Uhh she's-"

"What do you like about her?" She butted in. He was silent for a while thinking again about what little he knew about Granger.

"She is smart… I think.."

"Yes yes, she is very smart, she's not called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, and you like that about her?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"A good quality to have. She's so smart she was made Head Girl this year. So what else do you like?"

"Uh…"

"What about the way she looks?" She prodded.

"...pretty?" He felt that if she wanted information about Granger she should ask the Girl Weasley like he had. Or maybe Potter...

"You think she's pretty?"

"...Yes." She was becoming quite frustrated with his short answers. She didn't have much time left before she was late to class. She needed something just a little bit more to work with, she'd jazz up the story later.

"What do you think her personality is like?" To this he could only shrug, considering referring her to Granger's friends. "Come on you must think something"

"I dunno, I've never even spoken to her." There it was! The thing she was looking for. She could work with this as long as he said 'Yes' to her next question.

"Would you... like to?"

"...I guess" he shrugged again. At this she clapped her hand with a small giggle _Close enough_ she thought.

"Ok that's all I needed to know, bye." With that she was gone. He stood in place wondering. _Why had she asked him of all people about Granger?_ He was the least qualified person to answer questions on her, and _why had the Gryffindors been looking at him all breakfast?_ He should have asked Brown, she's a Gryffindor too. He missed his chance… twice.

He didn't like all the confusion of today and he was nowhere close to figuring out the answers to either of these questions. Why were the Gryffindors doing this to him?

* * *

Lavender had her classmates wrapped around her finger hanging off her every word. Though some were skeptical she assured them everything she said was the truth, well it was a half-truth but that was pretty much the same thing anyway…

Using the Divination classrooms circular nature to her advantage Lavender stood directly in the middle, basking in the attention she was receiving. She looked around the room, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, a diverse audience, perfect for the spread of her story. "Well I was curious, like I said, so I asked him. He was following her around and when I asked he just looked over at her all sad, like he didn't want to see her go... Anyway I asked him what he thought about her." Lavender smiled watching her audience subconsciously lean in. "He finally looks away and you could tell he was thinking really hard. Then he tells me about how he doesn't care if she's a muggleborn or Harry Potter's friend." The divination classroom was suddenly buzzing with this new information, crazy as it sounded. "Actually he nearly called her the 'M-word' but he caught himself. Then told me that he'd learnt to say Muggleborn instead."

"Seriously?" Said a Ravenclaw

"Wow… that's… actually nice." Said a Hufflepuff from the back of the class. A few other members of the class nodded in agreement. Lavender could see she was getting through to people. The Hufflepuffs were leaning towards believing it, they were very trusting. The Ravenclaws were engaged and eager to hear more, ever in the pursuit of new knowledge, even if that came in the form of gossip. The Slytherin though, Daphne Greengrass, she was obviously skeptical. Lavender had never really spoken to her even though she had been in her divination class since sixth year, but she had never been any dramas between them. Even she was interested. She smiled, the whole of Slytherin would know soon enough, that was sure to be entertaining. Finally it was the Gryffindors she needed to crack, even with what Ginny said yesterday they were completely divided in their opinions some believed others didn't even give it a second thought before dismissing it.

"Really?" Asked Padma from her seat beside Parvati. "One of Malfoy's goons has a crush on Hermione? You said Ginny had a similar experience, is that true?"

"Yeah she came into the Common Room just before curfew and told us tha-." Parvati paused remembering Ginny's threat. "Well actually we can't say, Ginny will hex us if we tell anyone outside of Gryffindor."

"Oh, now I _really_ want to know!" Padma exclaimed.

"Well Ginny was the one he asked about Hermione, and she's the one who told him to say muggleborn instead of that purist slur. That's all I can say about that. Ginny will kill me if I say anymore." Parvati said

"Well he told me..." Lavender said easily recapturing the classrooms focus. "He admires her brains and beauty. His words were 'she's smart and pretty'... but, he's too afraid to talk to her, though he wants to. I think he was trying to follow her until she was alone so he could talk to her. Big dope probably doesn't even realise he could find her in the library at anytime." Their Professor finally arrived and the lesson began, She took her seat reluctantly, but she knew that by breakfast tomorrow her little story would be all anyone would be talking about, and that caused her to grin throughout the rest of class.


	4. Morning Classes

All the sideways glances from her own housemates had had her on edge all morning. It had started out like any other morning. She did a quick check of her homework, took notice of the rainy weather and dressed appropriately, then collected her books and headed down to breakfast with Harry and Ron. Completely normal, until she felt the gaze of hundreds of Gryffindors. In the common room, on the stairs, in the halls and while she was trying to enjoy her breakfast. Gossipers, all of them.

Harry had thankfully taken her mind off it by mentioning the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, she'd been in need of some new ink pots. Ginny tried to convince her to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with her and a few friends from her year. She politely declined the offer spouting out that she had so many different shops to collect her supplies from that she wouldn't have the time to sit down for tea.

Ron made mention of Fred and George's desire to open up a branch store in Hogsmeade, but that for now Zonko's would do for all his pranking needs. He and Harry laughed and Hermione had a suspicion they were planning something. Their conversation switched to Quidditch and though she wasn't able to contribute anything, she did enjoy her friends excitement for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, Harry was beaming, he had devised the 'perfect' game strategy that would guarantee Gryffindor the win. It eased her mind seeing everyone acting normally. It was nearing class time and then for seemingly no reason Ron was in a bad mood, glaring down at his plate then back up and over their shoulders at someone. They tried asking him what was bothering him all of a sudden but he told them to leave it. With breakfast finished the four of them made there way to the first classes of the day. Soon they went their separate ways, Harry and Ron heading to Charms and Ginny to DADA, leaving Hermione to Ancient Runes.

Her class was small. Not many people could or wanted to study Ancient Runes, though to Hermione the class size was ideal, less chattering more time for learning, the only sounds to be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment and the gentle pitter-patter of light rain hitting the windows. With no other Gryffindors in her class she felt she had finally escaped the rumours and allowed herself to forget about it entirely, losing herself in her work.

Before long class was finishing and she neatly packed away her things. She was able to meet up with Ginny on the staircase and the two made their way through the castle together until they needed to head their separate ways to their next two chatted away, Ginny had performed a perfect full-body patronus in class and Professor Snape had actually been impressed, not that he acknowledged it, but Ginny had known and felt extremely proud of herself for exceeding Snape's expectations. The girls waved goodbye at the fourth floor and Hermione continued the rest of the way to her class alone. She arrived at the door to Transfiguration, her favourite class, with her favourite teacher.

Professor McGonagall's lesson was fantastic as usual, N.E.W.T level conjuring and its limitations, Hermione was able to earn 5 points for Gryffindor on her knowledge of the legal restrictions alone and another 5 points were awarded to her for successfully demonstrating how to conjure a quill and ink pot from nothing. The rest of the class consisted of a more in depth explanation of conjuring and the British wizarding ministry's restrictions. They were also able to cover the differences in conjuring laws of other nations. Such as the US which have a more lenient laws on conjuring but extremely strict vanishment policies and the Australian Ministry which has far more regulation on what items are legally allowed to be conjured. Their homework on vanishments from their last lesson was handed back neatly marked and corrected.

"Miss Granger, 'O' eloquently written as usual and factually sound. I especially enjoyed the segment on the origin of vanishments, a very fascinating read. Well done, 5 points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said giving the young girl a small smile. She received her O graded paper back, neatly tucking it into a folder and smiled back at her mentor. The professor made her way through the class handing back their homework, she awarded Slytherin 5 points for Blaise Zabini's O grade though she didn't stop until she reached the last two desks. "Mr Thomas, while your explanation of wand movements and how essential they are to completing a successful vanishment was impressively detailed, I fail to see why you felt it necessary to include a paragraph of potential ways to vanish someone's trousers while avoiding detection. Try to not stray from the required criteria next time, 'A"

"Yeah!" Dean smiled, high-fiving Seamus.

"Hmm, yes well done. As for you Mr Finnigan, perhaps spend less time detailing the benefits of vanishing contraband before a Professor see it and more time spent being mindful of your spelling. 'A"

"Nice!" Seamus said, followed by the clap of another high-five.

The class was nearing its end and the students began subtly packing aways their books early so as to get out of class as soon as possible. Hermione heard her name said from behind her. She turned to see a group of Ravenclaws whispering to one another a few seats back. She frowned, she had an idea who would spread around that story about her. It was a bit silly to think Lavender could keep her big mouth shut for once. Surely people will realise what was the truth and what was just a silly rumour. Now it had spread around to the other houses there would be even more people looking at her. She heard Goyle name whispered, she began to packed away her things away a little faster than she normally would keeping her head down, they giggled as she did this and she felt her face colour resulting in more laughter. For now she would have to force herself to not think about it, she had go meet up with Harry and Ron for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She left the classroom in a rush, head down only looking at where her feet were going.

* * *

Greg arrived at his first class of the day, Herbology 20 minutes late. He was given a detention and Slytherin lost 50 points. Crabbe smacked him on the back of the head for that, which earn him a detention as well and another 10 points lost. Not a good start to the day but he apparently had missed a really long boring lecture on using leaves or something in potions.

They had homework due that morning, an essay on the Dangers of the Venomous Tentacula, he didn't do it. Another 10 points gone. That lesson, Professor Sprout had them pruning Self-fertilising Shrubs, a man-eating plant and so needed to be maintained at a smaller size so as not allow them to actually become man-eaters. At this size they'd be lucky if they managed to grab hold of a first year's shoe.

"Alright class, before you go, I'd like an essay on the uses of the Self-fertilising Shrubs leaves, stem and their roots. 12 inches-" a chorus of groans interrupted the Professor. "-on my desk, Monday morning, so no complaints you have all of Friday and the weekend. Alright pack up your stations, shrubs away, and hands _thoroughly_ washed. Goodbye have a nice day everyone."

He and Crabbe left the classroom and headed for the Common Room. They had a free period and usually went for a fly around the grounds, sometimes they threw a quaffle around between them. It wasn't the best day for flying but the rain had stopped for now. Grabbing their brooms they made their way to the grounds.

* * *

They had fun tossing the quaffle around, the game was to not let it touch the ground, each turn they threw it faster, further and harder for the other to catch. Tied 6 drops each the next to let it hit the ground lost and had to shout the other on the hogsmeade weekend. Crabbe lobbed it as hard as he could with a grunt, Goyle shot forward diving for the ball. His shoe grazed the grass just as he scooped it up.

"Yeah!" He yelled with a fist pump.

"Hah, nearly got you… alright your turn, better make it count." Vincent shouted from above. Greg drifted back to the starting spot. He tossed the ball in his hand a few times readying himself. Then he pulled back and let loose the quaffle. Vince twisted on his broom and began spiralling down, reaching his arm out and snatched the ball from the air. "Hahah you're gonna have to do better than that!" He laughed, floating back up again. Gregory braced himself, his grip on his broom turning his knuckles white. Crabbe took a deep breathe in, steadied himself on his broom and with both hands above his head flung the quaffle with as much force as he could muster. Greg once again sped off towards it as Vince balanced himself again. He leant forward, wind rushing past him whipping around his cloak. He felt the rain start up again, lightly peppering his face and saw the quaffle, just out of reach, hurtling towards the muddy ground. With a heavy bounce and splash of mud he had lost. "Haha woo!" He heard his friend cheer.

"Alright. You got me." He said hovering, waiting as Vince flew down to his level.

"Yeah I did, Hogsmeade's on you. Hope you've got enough galleons cause I'm planning on trying all the new sweets Honeyduke's has." His friend said shoving him, nearly knocking him off his broom.

"You'll probably bankrupt me with that gut of yours." He shoved back.

"Oi!" Crabbe barked, jabbing Goyle with his elbow. The two boys pushed each other back and forth laughing and taunting one another as they did. Though it was still raining they continued on their ride, they flew over the black lake, around the Astronomy tower and past the front of the clock tower. It was nearing the end of their free period and so they gradually drifted down to the middle courtyard.

On their descent they past one of the high windows of Professor MacGonagall's Transfiguration classroom. MacGonagall was standing in front of two Gryffindors handing them pieces of parchment and they were high fiving each other. Goyle scanned his eyes around the room, he could see Zabini reclining back on his chair. As if sensing his eyes Blaise turned ever so slightly to look at him, they shared a nod of acknowledgment and Blaise turned away again, beside him was Theodore Nott and a few desks away was a small group of Slytherin girls, all turned in their chairs to face one another comparing their papers. They glanced up at him as he caught their eyes, but otherwise didn't seem to care.

The rest of the class was composed of the other houses, he saw some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, there near the middle was Granger, she was smiling at the parchment in front of her. He then noticed a group of Ravenclaw girls in the back looking up at him and laughing. He briefly wondered why, maybe because he was just floating outside the window? Yeah that was probably it. There wasn't anything here for him so he continued on his way to the courtyard to meet up with Vince who had already landed.

"What do we have next?" His friend asked. He shrugged unsure they'd have to check the timetable when they got back to their dorms. Suddenly the doors to the Transfiguration classroom flung open and Granger came charging out and sped down the corridor.

"That was weird." He said as the two began their trek back to the common room.

"Mudbloods are weird." Crabbe replied, Greg frowned at his friend. He whacked him up side the head.

"She's a Muggleborn, remember?" He corrected. His friend rubbed his head and nodded.

"Oh yeah, right." Crabbe murmured. The sound of giggling caught them off guard, the two boys slowly turned. The Ravenclaws he had seen through the window... they were smiling at him and laughing. It wasn't everyday he had girls smiling at him, though they were laughing too, he hoped he wasn't some sort of laughingstock. He didn't know what stupid thing he did to deserve it.

"Hey Goyle, we heard what you said… about Hermione just then, we think that's pretty cool of you." Said one. The other two were smiling and mouthing things to each other. "You know I didn't think Lavender was telling the truth about you, but you really aren't such a bad guy are you?"

"Huh?" The only reply he could think up.

"Yeah" said another, "I didn't believe it was true at first but now…" the girl looked around at her friends who both nodded, "Anyway we think more people should think like you." They waved goodbye to him and he hesitantly waved back. That was really strange. He looked over at Vince who just shrugged. They stood in the corridor for a little while longer as students passed them by.

"Girls… I don't get them." Greg said finally, the corridor now deserted and they were already late for the class they couldn't even remember.


	5. Defence and Detentions

Hermione arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom first having sped through the corridors and up the stairs, she took her seat right at the front to catch her breathe. In her rush she had completely forgotten to meet up with the boys, they'd be wondering where she was by now, but she was already seated and Professor Snape had already seen her there. He raised an eyebrow at her disheveled state and had made a quip at her insufferable swottiness but otherwise ignored her presence. Though she wanted to find the boys before it was too late, it would be strange if she were to get up and leave now. Not to mention Professor Snape would take the opportunity to take points from Gryffindor for sure. She fixed her robes and straightened her skirt, and though she tried there was nothing she could do about her hair. The Professor then retreated back into his side office and she thought to at least try and find her friends outside the door but slowly the other students begun to fill the room, including the boys. Harry and Ron took their seats on the table next to hers.

"Oi… Why didn't you walk with us today? Is everything alright?" Whispered Ron. She paused for a second debating whether to tell them or not. In the end she figured it would be better to tell them the truth.

"People were talking about me… about, well you know… I just wanted to get away from that silly rumour and before I knew it I had already walked all the way to class and I was already inside the classroom, I couldn't leave. I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"Mione it's not true, it can't be, don't tell me you believe that garbage." He replied. "I mean come on, remember who we are talking about again. Goyle. That lardarse doesn't care about anything except food."

"Yeah, anyway, Ginny said was that he just asked if you-" Harry tried to join in but was interrupted by Ron.

"Who cares what _Ginny said_! She was lying."

"Just calm down Ron. Why would she lie about this?!" Harry asked

"We already talked about this _I Don't Know,_ but it's not the first time she's made something up. She's worse than the twins sometimes I swear and mum never believes us when we tell her." He argued back. Hermione sat back, watching her two friends argue back and forth.

"That's different, that's at home. That's just playing around, but this… she told everyone in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"It isn't different!" He yelled

"Yes it is!" Harry yelled back. The Professor's office door flew open and Snape charged down the steps his glare never leaving the boys. He came to stand directly in front of the two.

"Do you two know how much noise you were making?" Before either could answer he raised his hand to silence them. "One week detention and 50 points from Gryffindor, each, for disrupting class and other students learning." The boys groaned. "Two weeks"

"But sir the lesson hadn't even started!" Said Harry.

"Three weeks." That shut him up, as the Professor turned and walked to the front of the classroom he waved his wand and the blackboard began to fill with an elegant spiky script detailing the lesson plan. Ron watched their teacher carefully before leaning over to Harry to whisper.

"Do you think I also have three weeks detention or was that just you?"

"No Mr Weasley, Potter has three weeks detention." The initial shock of Professor Snape's reply caused Ron to jump slightly but he then relaxed back into his seat a smile tugging at his lips. Snape then spun on his heel, robes billowing around him, a murderous scowl on his face. "You on the other hand have _four weeks detention for INTERRUPTING MY CLASS_ _ **AGAIN!**_ " He roared. Ron, eyes wide, then sunk down into his chair not daring to say another word.

After that, with the boys forced into silence the lesson truly began. Hermione jotted down notes from the board, taking care to be neat so she would be able to rewrite it in her revision book later. Though no one else seemed to, she was enjoying the class. She was with her friends, learning something new and it's was lovely and quiet. She had always thought that Professor Snape was excellent at controlling a room, she was very thankful of his ability to silence students with just a glance. It allowed her the peace and quiet she craved in class time, some of her teachers just couldn't settled boisterous teenagers for long enough for them to get a proper grip of the learning material.

She had just finished writing a line on the duration of shielding spells when the classroom doors burst open. She jumped along with the rest of the class. Every head turned to the noise. Professor Snape scowled and the intruders.

"Crabbe, Goyle. How nice of you to finally join us." While his words were nice the Professor's tone was positively murderous.

"We forgot what class was next." Crabbe said with a shrug. Hermione watched the two boys casually linger in the doorway. How could they be so calm. Surely they knew a detention was on the way!

"Sit down. Don't interrupt me again." WHAT!? Nothing!? How could Professor Snape be so biased? Poor Harry and Ron were punished before class began but these two waste everyone's learning time with their scene and get nothing but a slap on the wrist. Hermione may have admired the Professor's mind but she could not forget what a nasty biased git he really was. Crabbe and Goyle sat in the two empty seats behind Malfoy and Nott. Malfoy had a irritatingly smug smirk on his face. He was looking over at Harry hoping to get a rise out of him. Luckily Harry realised he had way too many detentions to risk getting into a verbal fight with the Slytherin.

She was furious however with Professor Snape but kept her head down, she knew not to cause trouble now, it wouldn't amount to anything. Ron wasn't so clever. His face was glowing red, his teeth gritted together. He was about to blow.

"Mr Weasley stop grinding your teeth." Snape said his back to class still. Ron sprang up from his chair, unsure of what to do he stood there glaring at the back of the Professor's head. Harry and Hermione shared a quick panicked look. They needed to stop him from making things worse. She stood slowly and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ron." She said calmly, he looked over at her. "This won't make anything better, you'll just get even more detentions and points lost. Sit back down with us. Please." He looked tired but the redness was fading from him and he fell back into his chair with a huff. She too sat down, refusing to look at anything but the board and her book, she knew that had caused a scene. Now everyone was looking at them even Snape. He hasn't said anything though so maybe no one else will get in trouble. Malfoy grinned menacingly at the trio. The class ended with a new essay to write and she quickly packed up lead the boys to the Great Hall for lunch before they got in anymore trouble. The rest of the class were still fumbling with there thighs when Malfoy decided to call out to the retreating trio.

"Yes that's right Weasel run away, follow your Mudblood Handler!" They began to walk faster away and he started to yell. "Hey Granger! I knew mudbloods were stupid but you should really get that thing a collar. We wouldn't want a Weasel on the loose around the castle without a lead-" Malfoy's taunt was cut short when his head was knocked forward but a large hand. Students stopped in their tracks astonished at the scene unfolding before them. The trio however were already on the staircase and out of sight. "Wha-?" Malfoy stammered turning around. Goyle hand fell back to his side. "Goyle!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Granger's a muggleborn you git. We talked about this." Greg said, his arms folded, he lazily stared at the blonde boy. ' _And they call me thick'_ he thought ' _Malfoy can't even remember who's a mudblood and who's not."_ He supposed he would just have to remind everyone until they remembered themselves, ' _Granger doesn't deserve to be grouped in with the scum of the world'_. Malfoy's mouth shut, his eyes wide and confused, he glanced around the classroom at his classmates, all of who were whispering or shocked into silence. "Remember I said so yesterday?" Greg asked, Crabbe nodded his head in confirmation. He remembered Goyle saying that, also he remembered also being smacked it the head for getting it wrong a few minutes ago. Malfoy didn't say anything, Greg didn't know if he was angry or what but he turned at walked away. Not even in the direction of lunch. ' _He's gonna miss lunch.'_

He and Vince didn't waste anymore time and headed for the Great Hall. "I hope there's pumpkin juice." Vince said

"There's always pumpkin juice" said a voice from behind. Theodore Nott, he was looking at Greg from the corner of his eye. "That was quite something back there Goyle."

"What?" What did he do?

"Saying something like that in front of all these people."

"What did I say?" Now he was confused.

"... you told off Malfoy, smacked him in the head… and called Granger a muggleborn." Nott was smirking now. The taller boy watched their other classmates whisper to each other and the glance over at the Slytherins, whether Goyle meant to or not he had allowed everyone to know how he feels about a certain bushy haired 'muggleborn' Gryffindor. Nott looked back at his stupid friend, he had no idea that he had just outed himself and eventually his father would find out his son was a bloodtraitor. He was glad he was at least smart enough to keep damning secrets from his death eater father, though now that he thought about it. Maybe being labelled a bloodtraitor wouldn't be so bad, he wouldn't have to be a death eater at least. He'd have to think it through some more and observe how Goyle handled the situation first.

"But she _is_ a muggleborn." Goyle replied. Nott just nodded. He'd heard the rumours, so had everyone in Slytherin, but no one had believed it… until now.

"Let's go to lunch." He said. The three of them caught up with Zabini along the way and while Crabbe and Goyle wondered what food would be available Blaise and Theo shared a knowing look, Blaise had obviously been made aware of the situation too and now both were testing one another to see what stance they took now with this new information.

Luckily for Greg it seemed, neither of them cared. Nott because he just couldn't be bothered enough to hate any one group of people anymore than he hated everyone else and Blaise because he was from one of the few Pureblooded families that were not influenced by the Dark Lord and had never been of that opinion. ' _What a lucky day for Greg.'_ He thought.


	6. The Library

Authors Note: Hello everyone who is reading this story, thank you so much for your support. I know this is a _Weird Pairing_ and I know it has little to NO canon interactions to base it off but gosh darn it I don't care. I'm having a lot of fun writing a believable (or as close as I can get to it) Greg Hermione story. For anyone who was wondering I'm going to write a little bit about the canon I use and don't use in this story, so check that out at the bottom of the first chapter if you are curious.

* * *

"What a git." Ron muttered. He was still fuming about his 4 weeks of detentions.

"I know Ron, you did the right thing back there. He would have just given you another weeks detention if you said anything else." Hermione tried to comfort him, she too was angry at the Professor. All her hard work over the last few weeks had earned Gryffindor enough points to catch up to Hufflepuff, but now they were back where they started barely in front of Ravenclaw. At this rate they'd never take House Cup from Slytherin . "I can't believe how biased he is, you and Harry don't deserve it, and then Crabbe and Goyle get off scot free. It's just so unfair!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, it's not like getting angry would accomplish anything. The three took their seats and waited for the other students to arrive. Hermione pulled out a small piece of parchment, she was going to start writing for points for the DADA essay while they waited.

"Wandless defensive spells and their origins. This essay shouldn't be too hard. There are a few books on the origins of wandless magic, even one on spells that can only be wandlessly cast. If we read through those and make a list of only the defencive spells the essay will be a piece of cake." The boys didn't even have to ask they knew she would finish her lunch as soon as possible and head off to the library, Hermione was going to finish the essay by this afternoon. Maybe she'd let them copy a little bit. "I remember reading about a wizard in china who teaches wandless self defence, he has created several spells and techniques in order to protect himself in the event he loses his wand in a duel." Hermione said. "Oh and of course how could I forget!" She quickly scribbled down another dot point. "Viktor told me about how in Durmstrang he was taught how to protect himself with wandless magic back in his 5th year, I could ask him about it. Maybe he could give me some of those class notes."

Harry nodded absentmindedly as she talked mostly to herself, she spoke too fast sometimes when she got ideas in her head. First she was talking about a book they should read, then some man in China and then Durmstrang and Viktor. He couldn't keep up so he just drank his pumpkin juice and let her write her list.

The Great Hall was full of chatter and now that the students had arrived lunch was served. Hermione filled her plate and then placed it on her lap, Her table space taken by her growing list. Her "small" dot point list was now nearly completely filled and she flipped the page over once the ink had dried so that she could continue. The boys chatted away to themselves, leaving Hermione to her homework.

"Oh! Oh I hope it's still there!" She said suddenly, rolled her parchment and stood up. "I have to-"

"Go to the library?" Ron said with a smile.

"Yes to-"

"Borrow a book for the essay." Harry said

"Yes" she said, she folded her arms waiting for them to finish but they just smiled back innocently. "I have to borrow it because it's-"

"The only copy, and you have to use it before anyone else gets it." Ron finished.

"Am I really that predictable?" Hermione sighed

"Only when it comes to school work, Mione." Harry said

"Yeah, we'll see you later have fun book hunting." Said Ron before he grabbed another sandwich. They waved as she hurriedly set off for the library. Hopefully with everyone still at lunch she would be able to borrow the book she needed.

* * *

The library was perfectly silent bar the occasional creak of the floorboards as Madam Pince shuffled through the rows of shelves placing books back in their proper places. Hermione nodded her greeting to the librarian and received a tight lipped smile in return. Thankfully she had developed a trust bond with the woman in her first year, the librarian had been delighted upon meeting the 11 year old bookworm. A girl after her own heart. Hermione would always be the first person she told of any new books ordered in. Hermione loved the library, she once spent an entire week in between her classes assisting the librarian. This was very early into her first year, when she had no friends and desperately wished to distract herself from that fact. She had eagerly shown Madam Pince her mastery of Wingadium Leviosa well before her Charms class had finished covering wand techniques. The older woman had been quite proud of her, she had been the one to directed Hermione to the books that had taught her that very spell.

Perhaps she should spend a day or two helping out again. It was her final year, she was both thrilled to graduate and absolutely terrified. Hogwarts was her home, more of a home than her parents house it seemed. She would miss the halls, the paintings, the statues, the teachers, her classmates, and the library of course. She huffed out a sigh, it was only the start of her seventh year, she had an entire year left in the castle, she shouldn't be worrying now, but she wished that she had more time. Suddenly, she felt slightly guilty for all but ignoring her friends at lunchtime to start her essay, she did that a lot… it was predictable to them for her to leave them apparently.

" _But I'm doing it now so I have more time with them later"_ She reasoned with herself. Though she knew that 'time' with them later would probably just be helping them with their essays. Shaking that thought from her head she walked the rows of bookshelves.

She gently brushed the book spines reading each title, some she recognised and could recite word for word the information that it contained. Others she remembered from study sessions long ago and the rest were on a list of 'must reads'. Though she passed some titles she desperately wanted to pick up but resisted to continue on her little mission. It was around here she was sure.

"Granger…" she jumped, not expecting anyone else to be there during lunch.

"Malfoy" she grimaced, "why aren't you at lunch?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?" He retorted, he was being an arrogant prick again. She supposed that wasn't unusual for him.

"Well, if you must know…I'm starting my Defence essay. There are some books I'd like to read through, I was just looking for one book in particular that I think will be perfect for an essay on wandless defences spells." She turned back to the shelf, searching once again.

"You're starting it already? We only just got it." He huffed realising who exactly he was talking to. "Of course _you_ would, Goodie-two-shoes Head Girl Granger." He sniffed. "Or is it you just want to get as far away from Potty and his Weasel as possible. I know I'd make up any excuse to ditch them if i were you." Guilt struck her again, _is that what it looks like to everyone else?_ She ignored it, this was just Malfoy teasing again. Nothing she should take to heart.

"Some of us like to get things done so they don't have to stress about it later as well as spend time with friends _after_ homework is done. I've scheduled enough time for myself to perfectly fit everything that needs to be done in the day." She didn't bother looking at him she knew he was sneering at the back of her head. "I've already written out all the points I want to put in the essay." she handed him her parchment, he quickly skimmed through the long list and he frowned as he realised the it continued onto the back where saw she had written the name 'Viktor'.

"Krum?" He asked

"Viktor is a good friend, we write to each other all the time and knows a lot of wandless spells, he's amazing" Malfoy's frown deepened though she couldn't see it with her back turned." When he visited The Burrow last summer he showed Ron, Harry and I how to cast a wandless lumos." She stopped her search for a brief moment and smiled to herself remembering the day. "He was a great teacher." She finished reminiscing and focused once again on in her quest to find the book she needed.

"Aha!" Finally her book search was over, the large old tome she was looking for was on the very next bookcase; fifth shelf. She carefully reach up on tippytoes the book just out of reach.

"It's very difficult but in the end we were able to light up the end of one of our fingers." She continued still struggling to reach. "I've been practicing a little more recently and I can produce a small ball of light in my palm. It's not much and it can't light up a room but it's a start" Draco now annoyed at the witch's muggle attempts at grabbing the book flicked his wand floating the book gracefully down and into her hands. "Oh! Thank you."

"Hmm." Was all he responded with.

"Malfoy, no offence but what do you want? I find it hard to believe you're here to listen to me talk about Homework and Viktor… so what can I help you with, I'd like to get started on this essay."

"What's up with you and Goyle?" He asked, her eyes rolled.

"Oh honestly. You too? I thought the Slytherins had more sense than to believe something so silly as that rumour." She would have laughed if it didn't bother her so much, Merlin she wished people would shut up about it.

"Yeah, I thought so too until after class he… whatever, I don't care what you two get up to." He muttered turning and leaving without even a goodbye. She shrugged it off, she had better things to worry about right at this moment than what _Malfoy_ had to say. After what felt like merely a few minute the lunchtime period was over. Of course Hermione, being the exceptional student she was, had made great progress on her essay. It was practically done. She had only meant to gather information but the more she read the more she wrote. She'd rewrite it and hand it in by this afternoon, that is if Viktor got wrote back to her today. Which she knew, Viktor being such a prompt penpal, was almost guaranteed. She also finished a letter to Viktor, packed up her things, tidied her area and waved to the librarian. Her schedule said she had Care of Magical Creatures and then Potions before dinner. She had just enough time to send Viktor a letter and make it to class, and so off she went.


	7. Care of Magical Creatures

"Bloody Care of Magical Creatures, why does it have to be all the way down by the lake?" Crabbe grumbled, his breath laboured.

"Ugh" Goyle grunted in response. They were nearly there, only another 100 or so steps and then they'd get to sit for about an hour, save their energy for the walk back up the stairs. Merlin he was not looking forward to that. As they approached the last few steps Greg wondered if there had been homework for this class, before deciding he didn't care either way.

Finally at the Half-Giant's hut the boys dropped down onto a fallen tree catching their breath.  
"Urh! it's wet" said Crabbe, but neither boy bothered to stand up. Goyle would rather sit on the wet log than stand around for an hour. He looked up through the trees to see dark clouds hovering. It would rain soon. Hopefully not until they were all back in the castle.

The other students were standing around talking in groups. The Golden Trio were over by the Half-Giant Professor all smiles and laughing at something one of them had said. Greg watched as Weasley was "patted" on the back a bit too hard by Hagrid, almost toppling the boy over into Potter, while Granger laughed on.

The Golden Trio, always the favourites of the Professors, Greg reckoned even Snape was secretly on their side… maybe. He wished the teachers liked him. That'd be nice. But he was late to classes all the time, never handed in his homework, barely passed his exams, was rubbish in both theory and practicals in class time, and he didn't do any extracurricular activities besides Quidditch. He couldn't blame the teachers honestly, he was after all what his father called ' _slow in the head'_. He wondered if there was ever a chance at him doing well in class, or if he could ever get even just one 'O' in anything. Probably not.

"The longer those three distract that big oaf, the better." Came a voice. He looked to his left to see Nott had joined them on the fallen tree. He made a face as he felt the cold moisture of the damp tree seemp through his pants. After a quick drying spell he sat back down beside the boy. "You've got a serious look on your face there, mate. What's got you troubled?" Greg paused for a moment, still thinking.

"You think I could get an O for something in my NEWTS?" He asked. Nott jerked back slightly.

"What's brought on this thought?" Nott looked over at the Gryffindors again, _ah, I see. Granger..._ Goyle shrugged his shoulders, it was pointless anyway. They had just started their 7th year. It was a bit late to try and catch up now. "Maybe… not O's… but if you studied hard you could get some decent marks. You could even ask for some help-"

"Nevermind." He interrupted. It was a stupid thing to ask.

"Right everyone!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the chatter of students. "Sorry about that, I didn't realise the time. Thank you 'ermione for reminding me." He smiled down at the girl as she and her friends took their place in the outdoor classroom. "Today, I have a treat for yeh all." Hagrid announced. "A very special friend has given 'ogwarts an amazin' gift." The gameskeeper clapped his hands together, he then brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled. "This little beauty…" He said waving his hands to present the creature. "Is an Abraxan Winged-'orse." The class gasped as a beautiful palomino horse glided down across the lake on enormous blue wings. "Isn't she lovely?" Hagrid asked. "Beauxbatons Academy very own 'eadmistress Maxime has graciously given her to us." Hagrid's cheeks took on a rosy hue and he smiled at the thought of the tall Headmistress.

"Look, Malfoy's about to shit himself" Nott whispered again grinning ear to ear. "It's like the Hippogriff all over again."

"Shut up, Nott" Malfoy spat back.

"Now she's only a little baby foal, so we must be very gentle with 'er. 'er mother was very sick and passed away last month. Poor things been all out of sorts, Madame Maxime couldn't get the 'er to eat nothing, and the other 'orses were bullying 'er. I offered a 'and, see if i could 'elp out and she took to me right away. Finally started eating again. She was so glad the 'eadmistress told me I could keep 'er." The horse gracefully glided through the trees towards the group. They were all in awe of the creature, just as they had been the first time they had seen them pulling the Beauxbatons Academy's carriage for the Triwizard Tournament. The horse began her descent to the forest floor and the students gathered closer to get a better view.

"Oh! Now, we've had trouble on the landing before." Hagrid said warily, She was approaching rapidly "WATCH OUT!" He yelled. The horse continued on course towards the students never slowing down. "Out of the way!" The class parted in a panic, some students leaping and diving out of the way. The Trio, who were directly in the path of the horse began to back away as she flew nearer and nearer, Their eyes never leaving the oncoming beast, their hearts racing in their chests. Ron tumbled backwards over a tree root onto his back knocking Harry and Hermione to either side. He watched on paralysed with fear as the horses back hoof sailed dangerously close to his face. Hermione fell to her knee and curled into herself as best she could bringing her hands down over the back of her head to shield herself. Harry felt the feathers brush along the back of his head as he ducked down just in time.

"Woah!" He exclaimed at the close called. "You guys ok?" he asked his friends, He saw Hermione standing and dusting herself off.

"I'm ok, what about you?" She asked in reply. Harry picked himself up, nodding to her.

"The hoof was this close to my face!" shrieked Ron, holding his hand only millimetres away from his nose. "This close!" his voice cracked with fear and adrenaline.

"Woah now!" Hagrid called, holding his arms out, as though he was trying to guide the foul with his hands. The horse wobbled, extending her legs uncertainly towards the ground. The two front hooves planted firmly into the soil, that however did not stop the rest of the foal from charging forward nearly flipping the poor creature completely over. She skidded through the dirt, flapping her wings in a desperate attempt to right herself, making a high pitched sound as she did so. Blue feathers drifted through the air leaving a trail in the wake of the abraxan's crash landing.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered. He grimaced a bit at the pitiful sight. The abraxan fluttered her wings before resting them at her side, she snorted, shaking her head then trotted over to the worried gameskeeper. He rushed over to the foal checking she was ok.

"That was better than last time, well done." He whispered to the horse gently fixing her mane. The students warily watched on as the professor lead the foal over to the group. "Alright everyone, this is Lenore Delphine Desjardins, we will be taking care of her as part of your Care of Magical Creatures syllabus. Isn't that fantastic?"

"A horse with a middle name?" Malfoy sneered. "That's ridiculous." He said glancing beside his to his mate, Blaise. The black boy remained stoic though gave a quick nod of agreement.

"Careful now Malfoy, don't offend this one, wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we?" Nott said loud enough for the whole class to hear, grinning widely, he nudged Goyle in jest, who ducked his head trying to suppress a smile he knew would really piss Malfoy off. Crabbe, who couldn't care less, let out a loud wheezing laugh along with the rest of the class who all had a good laugh amongst themselves.

Hagrid gathered the students around Lenore explaining proper hoof care, diet, exercise needs, as well as the history of the Abraxan breed. He had everyone queue in one straight line to meet Lenore one on one. They went down the line introducing themselves some with simple hellos and others waved. The horse seemed uninterested throughout most of the ordeal.

Greg watched how each person chose to greet the foal, trying to decide what he would say to her. Would it matter? Why bother, just a hello would do wouldn't it? Thats what everyone else was doing. Yeah that would be enough. He approached the front of the line standing behind Crabbe, Blaise and Nott who was still teasing Malfoy. Most people in line were talking to their friends, taking full advantage of their Professors lenient class rules.

He watched as Potter and Weasley had their go and then Granger stepped up for her turn.

"Hello Lenore, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hermione." He heard her say, barely hearing it over his friends snide remarks. She was smiling gently, the foal immediately reacted nodding her head excitedly up and down.

"Ah 'ermione, she likes you, dontcha Lenny? Well done 10 points to Gryffindor." Hagrid cheered.

The Gryffindor grinned as she walked away, Weasley asked how she got that reaction from the horse and that she hadn't done that for anyone else.

"It's simple really." She replied. "Abraxan Winged-Horses are one of four breeds of Winged-Horses, the Abraxan, Aethonan, Granian and Thestral-"

"Thestrals are horses!?" Weasley interrupted.

"Yes they are, I did some research during our fourth year on Beauxbaton's Abraxans. They are a very intelligent breed and can understand what you say. You must speak to them, not at them. They aren't dumb animals, she has feelings, so I spoke to her like i would anyone else."

"So you've just got to pretend she's a person?" He asked

"No, not pretend. You must treat her with respect and really mean it." She replied. Weasley pulled an unsure face but she continued to talk assuring him of the proof from her many hours of research.

Greg thought on this, then looked at the horse. Treat her with respect and mean it. Speak to her, not at her. He looked up at the next person's introduction, another 'hi' and a nod of the head. Vincent was next, hands in his pockets, he shrugged his shoulders and muttered a quick 'hey' and then turned away. That wasn't respect, but what was?

His father had taught him how to greet important people once. A firm handshake, a brief nod and state your name. Hmm that was only for men though… how do you greet girls with respect?

' _How do you greet a girl? What do girls like? What should I do?'_

The line moved forward, Blaise and Nott having their turns, still he tried to think of what he would do.

" _Stand up tall, back straight!"_ A voice snapped at him " _Feet together you dunderheads."_ A memory from years ago played through his mind. " _Place your right hand across your heart, RIGHT HAND! Crabbe pay attention! Across your HEART Mr Zabini not the centre of your chest. A flat palm not a fist."_ The memory Snape sneered _How do you dunderheads expect to impress anyone, let alone a date?"_ He could practically feel Snape's irritation radiating off his memory form. " _Bow from the waist. Hold position for no less than two seconds."_ He remembered being 14, and having to sit through that boring dance lesson for the Yule Ball. He had hated it. " _Return to a standing position. You will then ask for a dance. Should she be stupid enough to accept you will perform one of three standard dance steps, first-"_ Greg didn't care to think on that subject any further, once was enough as far as he was concerned right now. But that lesson could help him now. His turn was soon approaching.

 _Back straight_

 _Feet together_

 _Hand...right hand across heart_

 _...Bow_

 _Wait 2 seconds_

 _Stand up again…_

Malfoy stepped forward, said his hello and left, no incident. This didn't stop the others from ripping into him about how nervous he was anyway.

Now no one stood between him and the foal, he took a deep breath before stepping forward. Back straight. The memory Snape called him a dunderhead in his head for the space between his feet, his heels clicked together instantly and his hand rested on his chest then bowed.

1…

2…

He stood straight once more.

"Hello Lenore, my name is Greg. Nice to meet you."

The foal was practically bouncing, fluttering her wings. She seemed happy he thought to himself.

"Goyle? Well done! Well done! 10 points to Slytherin." Hagrid clapped his hands together in amazement. _10 points? For me?_ He thought. He'd never been given house points before.

Hermione finished explaining her research to Harry and Ron just in time to see Goyle of all people bowing to the abraxan. Goyle. Who would have thought. She never would have expected him to act the part of gentleman. She saw Lenore, very pleased with his attention and the shock register across his face as he realised he'd been awarded house points. _How did he know to do that?_

The last few students met Lenore and the lesson concluded.

"Next lesson we will be learning about how to take care of her hooves and what foods are safe to eat." Hagrid call out to them. While most students raced off before the Professor decided to give out homework Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed behind just a bit, they liked to talk to her professor friend about his lessons when they got the chance. He always appreciated their opinions on what he could improve on.

"Hello you lot, enjoy the lesson?"

"It was great Hagrid, she's wonderful. Though I'll be steering clear of her landing zones from now on." Harry chuckled.

"She nearly took my head off!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ah she didn't mean it did you Lenny? Oh would you three like to help me feed her?" Hagrid patted her mane and scratched behind her ear.

"Sorry Hagrid we have to get to potions. We have an essay that needs to be handed in before class" Harry said regretfully. Hermione however had already handed her essay in three days ago, she could stay and learn all kind of things about magical horses. But… if she stayed now she would miss out on more time with her friends. She nodded solemnly, gave Hagrid a short 'bye' and followed the boys up the steps.


End file.
